One Piece: Wanted
by 4fireking
Summary: Note: This story was once made by a friend, and he gave it to me, just like he gave me Pokemon Unova. I'll try my best to update. This story features POV's of two boys. One is an energetic boy trying to become a great pirate and a sophisticated boy who strives to do well as a marine. Each are against each other, meeting new friends and foes along the way, they both strive to learn
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two Teens

Chapter 1

By 4fireking

Note: This story originally was part of Firekid23, but he gave it to me.

It was the start of a new day and Tim Pandachuck was excited.

He'd gotten an early start that morning, so he could run through the meadow of his village.

Tim was an unusual person. His right eye was visible blue, the other covered by shoulder length chocolate brown hair. He was wearing average clothing; a tattered gray hoodie jacket, blue jeans, and sandals.

Tim wanted more than anything in the world to be a pirate.

Ever since he was young, he thought of the life of a pirate. But he wanted to be a kind hearted pirate. Pirates once raided his village, however, other pirates came to the village and saved him from a bullet going into his head.

Tim however didn't have the skills or credentials to be a full-fledged pirate. He however old enough to leave his village and set off on his journey any time he wished.

" _Just a little bit longer,_ "Tim thought to himself and looked up at the sky. " _I swear, I_'_ll be a pirate, and everyone I know will be proud of me._ "

" Tim! " Tim's friend Mark called behind." Your mother wants you. "

Tim stopped running through the meadow. He turned around and looked at his friend. He had long blue hair with green streaks tied into a braid, sea blue eyes, and brown skin-almost to tan. He wore black T-Shirt, brown trousers with flame pattern at the tip, a dark blue jacket with black lines. He wore white and black sport shoes.

" Hey Mark, " Tim spoke. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm getting your dumbass back to your house," Mark retorted.

" Thanks, but no thanks," Tim said. " I want to explore some more."

" I wasn't 'asking' you, dumbass. I'm taking you back to your house."

" You'll have to catch me first."

Tim dashed forward, away from Mark trying to drag him home.

Mark ran towards Tim.

Tim was scared by Marks actions and also ran away. However; there was a possibility he wouldn't go very far.

" Come on, I race dogs and other four legged animals," Mark asserted. " Don't think for a think I can't catch your lazy ass."

Tim was breathing through his mouth. He was tired, it wasn't an easy task escaping from Mark, as he was the fastest teen on the island.

" _But I just can't give up," _Tim thought to himself. " _My dream is to become a pirate, like the pirates __before me. I'll do anything I can. I will be the world's greatest pirate." _

Tim and Mark ran uphill. Tim wasn't watching his surroundings: the grass he was running on, an old friend chasing him from behind, trees, and what was ahead.

" Stop running, you idiot!" Mark yelled. " Your gonna—" Tim ran to fast, he fell off a cliff. " Fall."

###

The adrenaline was rushing into Tim's head.

He was falling, there was 30 feet of height, and he was falling down it, what would be the _death _of him.

" _Oh no!" _Tim thought. " _This can't end like this! There's still too much I want to do in my life!| _

Tim couldn't believe his luck—he was falling down the cliff—he grabbed ahold of a nearby branch. Tim dangled at the tilt of the tree branch.

On that branch was a strange kind of fruit. A small yellow spherical fruit with a two sided stem sticking out.

The fruit made Tim hungry.

He reached his hand out and seized the fruit off the branch, and _gobbled_ it whole. Tim however didn't know what he was doing; he let go of the branch and was falling to the ground.

" man… that was a good…" Tim assay the fruit he just ate, noticed something peculiar, " Hey, is it me or is the ground moving a little closer?"

The ground was indeed getting closer, Tim just didn't know it.

He reached the ground and fainted.

###

Tim woke up under the safety of the roof in his home.

He was surrounded by his friend and his mother. Her hair color was dark brown-often mistaken as black and her eye color is teal. Her skin was close to cream-ish white. She wore long sleeved black coat with teal lines (underneath it is a white shirt), dark blue knee-length shirt with short black pants underneath it, and black boots with white socks.

" You stupid son of mine!" Tim's mother shrieked. " What the hell were you thinking?!"

" Your lucky nothing bad happened to you!" Mark raved.

" Huh?" Tim said from what happened. " What do you mean?"

" DON'T PLAY STUPID!" Tim's mother and Mark unison together.

" We found you lying near the cliff," Mark said.

" There were no scratches anywhere on your body," Tim's mother aghast.

" Y'know, it's funny," Mark reported . " Last I checked, that cliff was over 20 ft tall. It's ominous how you were unharmed."

Meanwhile, a pirate ship was sailing towards Tim's island. The ship was a large purple galleon. The sails against the mast were a deep red color a heavy contract against the red, large, having a handcrafted woman in the front.

On the ship was a captain and his crew. A light toned man with purple hair, had cold purple eyes, and seemed quite muscular, he had many scars on his body that were visible from underneath an open long purple coat and many pockets on it, with long blue pants with holes in the knee parts. Every one of the captains crew wore purple pirate gear and carried two swords or one pistol.

" Feast your eyes men!" The captain smirked. " Soon, we shall reach shore. When we reach shore… " The captain licked his lips with his tongue. " … When we find what we're looking for…" The captain reached both his hands out and made squeezing gestures. " We'll have our way."

###

Tim was working with his mom.

Tim wore a sun hat, a red apron, plastic white gloves, and black rubber boots.

Tim's mother wore a sun hat as well, a yellow apron, plastic red gloves, and red rubber boots.

Tim and his mother were husking for corn. Tim pulled three corn out at a time, Tim's mother took four corn out at a time.

" Just you wait a little longer, Tim-honey," Tim's mother said to her son. " Then we can have lemonade and some rice crackers; suppose you do have the money."

" Thanks, I think, mom," Tim said dubiously.

" What's the matter," Tim's mother vex. " You're usually more lively when you're working. What seems to be on your mind? "

" It's stupid" Tim murmur, looked to the ground.

" TIM!" Tim's mother lost control, she yelled out. " You will tell me everything this instant!"

Tim's mother moved towards Tim. She moved up to Tim and slapped the corn out of his hands. She than rubbed him by his cheeks and turned his face to her.

Tim's mother was looking straight into her son's soul. She's had this ability, most would call it "Haki", she can see what's inside people's hearts just by _looking _at them.

Her opinion of Tim's thoughts: " _He appears to be holding something. Something he wants to do, eh? As his mother I should respect whatever he's choosing from me, but I can't just feel but a little bit worried." _

" Mommy…" Tim trailed off. "…. Mommy…. I want to be a pirate."

Tim's mother thought her ears _bleeded, _she poked her right hand into her right ear and removed it, pulling out a little wax, replied, " Am sorry, what did you just say?"

" Mom, I'm going to become a pirate."

###

Meanwhile, the captain and his crew arrived at Tim's island.

They slide their wooden plank onto the island. Their way of getting off—as they walked off the plank.

Each pirate was on the shore of Tim's island, but their captain. The captain was taking his own time, he was lingering in the sands of the island, took everything one step at a time.

" Alas men," The pirate captain awed the island. " This'll be where we subjugate."

" YAY!" All of the captain's pirates cheered, they raised their swords high in the air.

" Take a good look mates! We raid tonight!"

###

Tim's mom distanced herself from her son.

She solitary herself in her room. She laid on her bed, staring straight into the ceiling, biting her lower-lip, she sighed through her mouth.

" _I should've known this day would come," _Tim's mom feared. " _He's exactly like his father. Oh, his father, how my heart is still loathing for him. I just wanted Tim to have a normal life, get a high enough education, marry a beautiful and sweet girl, and maybe have some grandchildren for me. But I know that'll never be his life…" _

" Mom!" Tim cried , he knocked on the door to his mother's room. " I know you're in there, mother. Please, come out. Can't we just talk about this?"

" Go away!" Tim's mother cried. " I don't want to talk to you. Just go away!"

Tim's mother knew it—she hurt her son's heart.

Tim on the other end leaned against the door to her room, sitting down, and fiddling with his fingers.

Tim thought about how he's been with his mother over the past few days. Sure, he knew she and him hadn't been on the best _agreements_, however, he expected her to be more considerate over his choices, no matter how silly they seemed.

The door to Tim's house was kicked open and Mark ran inside. Mark was exhausted, sweating, panting through his tongue.

" Tim!" Mark cried from his mouth.

" Mark?" Tim said. " W-what are you doing here?"

" There's no time to explain, Tim!" Mark cried. " Pirates are here! And I fear trouble brewing!"

###

The pirates were closer to Tim's house than Mark thought—the pirates ported only a few miles away from Tim's house—they were already looking directly at the house.

The pirates were in a group. Their captain was in the middle, he hide himself with lots of his pirate associates.

They stopped moving, as they were in front of Tim's house.

" What do you thinks in there, captain?" One of the pirate captain's crew worrywart.

" I don't care what they have," The captain snidely said. " All I know: there's definitely profit with this house."

The pirates moved towards the house. But, they were meet by Mark and Tim.

Mark had his arms crossed and was staring directly into the eyes of the thieving pirates.

Tony raised two fists ahead of his body and glared at the pirates in front of him. Both he and Tim were ready to fight.

" You pirates leave this place at once!" Mark ordered. " Or I swear to you, I won't show you any mercy!|

The captain and his crew were startled by the appearance of Mark and Tim. However, their late back was mostly carried on by confusion, each one acted as hyena's and laughed from their lungs—they howled into the bright blue sky above.

" Can you believe this stupid kid?!" One of the pirates laughed.

" He actually thinks he can stop us?! Another one of the pirates laughed.

" How retarded is he?!" Another one of the pirates laughed.

Tim and Mark were enraged by the band of pirates laughter. Tim's face burned up like a steamed tomato. Mark's eyes would petrify anyone staring at him as a cobra would do to its pry; any of the pirates had the nerve to stop laughing and look at him.

" SHUT UP!" Tim yelled. " ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! " The pirates stopped laughing to look at Tim. " Mark told you to _leave,_ and that's what you're gonna do!"

The pirates were getting angry.

Each pirate took a sword or gun out of their belt straps or holsters.

The band of pirates were marching towards Tim and Mark, however, their pirate captain stepped in front of them and held them off with his arms stretched out.

" Now now, boy's," The pirate captain said. " We can solve this pity issue without having to rely on our weapons." All the pirates lowered their weapons, the pirate in front of them put his hands to his sides and did a noticeable smirk at Mark and Tim. " Hello there, little boys. My name is Captain Kaze. I am here with my band of merry pirates. May I ask, you move out of the way?"

" Why would we do that?!" Mark barked.

" 'cause… if you do get out of the way…let me and my crew through…I promise you can both be a part of my crew. Before you answer me, just think about it. You're both in a large ship, you sail all over the world, meet all kinds of exotic animals, and eat the most bountiful dishes of the world. And all you need to do is surrender your loyalties to me. Well, what do you say?"

Tim and Mark did think about a life of _sea. _

Tim: A life at sea, searching through caverns, facing many other pirates, and prospecting.

Mark: A life at sea, being around people who care about him, having the responsibility to follow a man of power.

They both made up their minds…

" NO!" Tim and Mark unison loudly.

" We'll never join you!" Mark yelled.

" We're nothing like you!" Tim yelled.

" WE HAVE OUR OWN DREAMS!" Mark and Tim unison.

" My dream is to become a marine and hunt down pirate scum like you!" Mark yelled.

" And I'll have a crew of my own!" Tim yelled. " I'll sail around the world, befriend the greatest pirates the world has to offer, find hidden treasure, and when I die, my name will be forever known!"

All of Captain Kaze's pirates aghast.

Captain Kaze was expecting Tim and Mark to look into his proposal. However; they appeared to ignore his generous offer. Their actions didn't work well with him.

" Men…" Kaze murmured, trying to pick his next orders carefully, " KILL THEM!"

" YAY!" All of Captain Kaze's pirates cried.

Tim and Mark hadn't time to think about their choices—a stampede of pirates rushed towards them.

" _Well, if I die, I die," _Tim thought to himself. _" Do I regret it, no. Would I take back everything I did, no."_

" _I can_'t forget _about my dream," _Mark thought to himself. " _That idiot, he got me into this. I'll miss him. The day I do become a marine, he and I will be enemies. But until that day comes, I will fight with him until the bitter end." _

Captain Kaze'screw drew in closer to Tim and Mark.

Tim and Mark instantly grabbed other's left hand, thinking about their _future_, closed their eyes and prepared for the happening.

All of Captain Kaze's crew drew closer, they raised their swords overhead, something strange was happening to Tim…

A large blue hole ripped open in front of Tim and Mark. All of the pirates were forced to stop attacking and look right at the huge hole. In it, something was moving—it got out before their eyes could see it.

" AHHHHH!" A sum of pirates screeched together.

" HELP ME!" One of the pirates voices cried.

" AGHHHH!" The pirates in front shivered, looking at the back, they saw their captain nearby the great beast.

A black lion looking thing. A lion nearly five feet high and eight feet long. A black mane sticked out around its head, and its eyes glowed bright red.

" No…" The captain cried, the beast in front of him snarling its two fangs. " No!" The creature hissed through its mouth. " NO!"

All of Captain Kaze's pirates were too afraid of the beast—they made way away from Tim's house—they knew their captain was being devoured by the monstrous creature.

###

Tim's mom calmed down from her argument with her son. She opened the door, and there was multiple corpses of pirates everywhere, right where Tim and Mark stood. Her mind racing over the _happening_.

" _Oh no!" _Tim's mother thought. " _They couldn't have… could they?! No, I won't believe my son to be a killer. But, people are going to come and they'll see this happening. I must… I must… I must protect my son. I will save him and Mark from certain death."_

###

Tim, Mark, and Tim's mom were at the front of their island.

Tim's mother arranged a means of transportation for Tim and Mark, a rowboat. She couldn't afford much, but could give Tim all the _help _he needed: a rowboat, four day supplies worth of food and medicine, a map with a compass, and her late husband's old katana.

Tim's mother kneeled down and kissed her son Tim on his head.

Tim's mother broke off her kiss, pressed her forehead against Tim's forehead, cried, " You be a good boy! I want you to come back , but now isn't the best time. When you're older and are stronger; you come here right away."

" I will, mother, " Tim said, his left hand touched his mother's right shoulder. " I'll become a great pirate. This island, the world, the heavens, all will know my name: Tim Anthony Pandachuck."

Tim's mother kissed Tim's forehead a second time, tears literally oozing out her eyes, she had a smile on her face. " I know you will. Just go on, get out of here, see the world and make your mother proud."

Tim's mother pushed the front of the boat with her right foot.

Tim and Mark were sailing far away—the image of Tim's mother becoming nothing more than an old _image. _Tim sat on the ground, his eyes buried under his hair.

" Hey, it's okay," Mark assured Tim, his left hand rubbing his right shoulder. " I believe with all my heart we'll…you'll…' '

Tim however wasn't in the slightest bit angry. He raised his head, a smile across his face, pupils elevated

" Are you kidding me? " Tim asked. " I'm finally gonna be a pirate. I'm finally on an adventure. And I have you as my firstmate. ' '

Mark was baffled by Tim's response. He thought he'd be at least a little _upset _he was leaving his home. But Mark had never seen Tim so happy in all his life. A smile spread across Mark's face.

' ' _Yeah, you will become a fine pirate_, ' ' Mark thought, he was giving all his regard to his friend. ' ' But…WHO EVER SAID I WAS JOINING YOU?! Mark grabbed Tim, brought _him _up to him, and engaged him in a nuggie. ' ' TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! ' '


	2. Chapter 2

Akane, the female swordsman

Chapter 2

By Firekid23

It was the middle of the day and Akane Hirugumi was excited.

She was worried at first, but was grateful she was trusted her enough to babysit.

Akane was a cheerful girl. Akane Hirugumi was almost 18, she is slightly above average for height and weight, standing at around 6 feet, has a larger frame than most females. She is fit for a female, her body looking more on the muscular side, though she is pretty slim and shapely ( She looks more capable and stronger than someone with a models body) She has long black hair kept tied into buns on both sides of her head ( essentially an odango with pigtails style). She has fair skin, was wearing a traditional hakama, although the upper garments are black to go with the lower garments, and had straw sandals. Her eyes were hazel. On her hips were two swords attached to a brown leather belt. And if someone looked under her clothes they'd see a deep scar that travelled from her right hip to just beside her right breast.

" Akane!" A young girls voice laughed behind. " I have flowers for you!"

Akane turned around. The young child Shi was running towards her—she carried a small yellow flowers. Silver hair that goes to her shoulders and gray eyes, a gray tank-top that has a flower symbol on it, caprice that was a black flower on the white side and a white flower on the black side, and strap sandals.

" Shi," The swordsman Akane said. " What do you have there?"

The young girl Shi reached Akane, held a flower out too Akane, smiled, said, " Flowers for you, Akane."

" Why, there so lovely, Shi." Akane took the flowers away, raised them close to her face, and whiffed in the pollens.

" How does it smell, Akane?" Shi asked, she fiddled both her hands index fingers together.

" They have a very redolent smell, Shi. Excellent use of your nose."

Akane took one of the flowers out, gave it too Shi, stuck the stem in her hair.

Both girls giggled together, their eyes were closed, enjoying their moment together.

Akane however couldn't find the will to savor her enjoyment—when she knew she was being watched.

###

Mist was everywhere. Thick white mist, it was darken in the water, stopping any sailor from sailing freely.

Tim and Mark were sailing through the thick mist—where _they_ sailed wherever their rowboat head too.

Tim and Mark had their own stint to do.

Tim was resting, lazily lying on the boat and twitching his feet and shaking his head.

Mark pushed one of the boat's oars against the water. His face was beet red, a large vein popped out his head. Mark couldn't stand Tim's laziness.

" I presume you're gonna sleep this entire time?" Mark grunt more than asked.

" Well, you're doing a pretty nifty job," Tim lazily countered. " I didn't think you'd need any assistance.

" Idiot," Mark grunted, continuing to push the oar through the water. " You know, it ain't any of my business, but maybe you should consider how hard the life of a pirate is. If you can't be there for your crew, there's no way you'll thrive."

" _Please, don't make it any harder on me," _Tim thought. " _I know I'm not ready. But I don't have much of a choice. I promised mom… I would become a fierce pirate." _

###

Akane and Shi walked towards their village. Both held each other's hands, laughing together.

Ahead of them was Shi's home. A single-story home, rusted pieces of wood, tinted roof, untrimmed green grass, and multivarious garden equipment lying in front.

A woman came out of the door. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and orange leather skirt, brown open-toed shoes, amber eyes, dry skin, and green bandanna around her head.

" Akane, Shi, welcome home!" The old lady greeted.

" Mommy!" Shi screech, skipping with zeal towards the old lady.

" Hello, Mrs. Hawa," Akane said. " Sorry I kept Shi out so late."

" That's okay," Mrs. Hawa reassured, waving her left arm. " As much as I love Shi; there's sometimes I need to be away from her. I have dinner ready."

" Yummy yum!" Shi giggled, she rubbed her stomach. " Mommy's cooking's the best!"

" Just a minute please," Akane said. " I think I left something back in the woods."

" Okay," Shi and her mother unison together, bend their bodies down. " See ya inside."

Akane was sad as she could be. She didn't mean to do it, but she was leeching the generosity of Shi and her mother.

Leaves of the trees rustled behind her.

" You can come out, you," Akane smirked, her head down. " I know you've been stalking me, you assassin."

A blurry object came out of the trees—it was suspected by Akane.

A new man flaunt himself behind Akane. A man wearing a long black trench coat, the bottom tattered a bit, and baggy black pants. Hidden on him were two tanto, and at his side, a pair of katana. He was also wearing a baggy pair of black pants and t-shirt. His hair was a spiky ponytail with spiky bangs in front.

" So, you knew I was watching you the whole time, eh?" The man snidely said.

" Wasn't too hard," Akane tittered. " You're not very covert."

" If you knew I was watching you the whole time, why didn't you strike me earlier?"

Akane pulled one of the yellow flowers Shi gave too her, one hand holding it, the other reached behind her back, she said, " 'cause a child shouldn't learn this stuff just yet."

The assassin pulled two katana's with crimson red hilts out-he rushed towards Akane.

" You wretched wench!"

The man closed in on Akane, she had her eyes closed and hands on her weapon, acted quickly as she could—pulled a weapon to defend herself. Her reflexes were superb, she swinged a sword blade, and the man's assault ended, his sword was reflected. Her sword was ornately decorated and a total length of 6 feet. Its hilt was pure white with a circular hand-guard. The blade itself was a pitch-purple with a very strong sheen.

The assassin had no weapons to protect himself. He was completely and utterly defenceless. Lying on the ground, a sword's blade tip pointed at him, he aghast

Akane sheathed her sword behind her back and walked the other way. However, her actions made the assassin exasperated.

" Hey, I'm not worthy enough for you to kill?!" The assassin yipped and flailed his arms. " C'mon! Kill me, you bitch!"

Akane kept walking away, she felt the reek the man exasperated, laughed for a second, said, " What's the point? I kill you, more will take your place. All you can do is live to see another day."

The assassin could no longer espy Akane; she vanished by the bright sunlight.

" _That bitch!" _The assassin thought, his inferiority facade. " _Wait until Dartz hears about this!" _

###

Tim and Mark sailed far and reached the shore of an unknown island once hidden deep within the mist.

Tim stepped out of the rowboat first—as he helped Mark get on shore of the island.

" Thank you," Mark said blissfully. " Maybe there's some marines on this island. We should be fine. We haven't done anything wrong, er, you haven't done it, yet."

Tim wasn't paying much attention to anything Mark said.

Tim was enchanted by the vividness of the night sky.

The stars, many illustrious items, Tim awed, his eyes sparkled.

" Mark, what do you think the stars are made of?" Tim catechized.

" Er, ah…" Mark scratched his head, tried thinking about Tim's question. " According to Astronomy:

Most stars are made of gases, primarily hydrogen and helium, though many stars also contain small quantities of heavier elements.."

" Really?" Tim said, scratching his head with a daze look on his face. " I always thought the stars were made of angels. Winged-angels who help weary travellers on their sails, and lead souls of benevolent men to a hidden sanctum."

Mark smiled, shaked his head, said, " You're still as naive as ever, Tim, you dumbass."

###

Akane, Shi, and Shi's mother Mrs. Hawa were having dinner in the Hawa residents household.

Shi helped herself to small slices of celery and carrots, while Mrs. Hawa sipped a bowl of cabbage soup, as Akane had eight bowls of cabbage soap already eaten.

" Boy, you've got quite the appetite, Akane," Mrs. Hawa's mother laughed to herself, her right hand over her mouth.

" Uh ha," Akane giggled, small amount of cabbage soup still on her lips. "It's really good. I just wish, I could have some... more."

" I know, but I am on a tight budget," Mrs. Hawa said rather morosely. " It's a hard to relish what we have; we can hardly afford much, a simple vassal like me."

Mrs. Hawa lifted her bowl up, used her other arm to take Akane's bowl, and moved to the kitchen.

Akane forced herself to endure the sound of Shi's chewing, she couldn't will herself to leave her side.

" Shi, you know your mother loves you, right?" Akane inquire, grasped Shi's left shoulder, the young girl showed no signs of uneasiness.

" My mommy's the best!" Shi giggled. " She can do anything!"

" Good. Just try to remember: Your mother's a very busy woman. In time, you and her will have your own ordeals. But a mother like her would do anything for you." Akane pushed her chair back and walked not too far, she found a pair of drums and picked them up. " Shi, let's play together."

###

Meanwhile, the same assassin Akane defeated was in a dark and desolated area. The woods were dark, rocks under his feet, waterfall up ahead, a man laid under it, water crushing his back. The man a tall, light toned with green hair, he had cold blue eyes, and seemed quite muscular, he had many scars on his body that were visible from underneath an open long red coat with many pockets on it, with long blue pants with holes in the knee parts.

" So, you've failed to kill Akane, am I right?" The man speaked, his eyes closed.

" Yes, my master," The assassin stuttered, his body trembling. " Please, don't—"

" Don't do what?" The man interrupted, twitching his neck.

" Please…" The shaking man kicked the ground, a piece of another man's skull came out. " D-don't… kill me!"

The man under the waterfall walked up.

He moved towards the quivering assassin, soaked from the water, a mark of a red dragon was revealed on his right chest.

The man grabbed the right side of the man's chest, ripped the cloth off his body, the same mark of a red dragon was revealed on his chest.

" Why would I kill you, brother?" The man smirked. " You and me still have unsettled business to attend too."

###

Tim and Mark ambled through the woods.

Mark was reading a map Tim's mother gave him, while Tim studied the worn out katana his mother gave him.

" Y'know, Mark," Tim said, his eyes ogled on his sword. " I know as your friend, you don't like people telling you personnel stuff, but I have something to say."

" Shoot," Mark retorted, his attention remained on his map.

" Everyone procrastinates, Mark."

" A four syllable word," Mark smugged. " You're serious about your future, aren't you?"

" Yes," Tim did not hesitate to say."

" Don't worry about it, okay? Things happen for reasons. But our handiwork's are something we make for ourselves. If we fail, we fail. And if we die, we die. A life without knowing; it's not a life I'd like to live."

Tim and Mark than walked in silence.

Than the two came across a house. A single-story home, rusted pieces of wood, tinted roof, untrimmed green grass, and multivarious garden equipment lying in front.

" Do you think there will be food in there, Mark?" Tim bombastically asked.

" I don't care what's in there. We're going in."


	3. Chapter 3

Lies

Chapter 4

By Fireking23 ( I'm using By a different author because he wrote this and I'm just helping him).

Mark was knocking on a local resident's front door. Meanwhile, Tim was examining the lawn tools spread across the lawn.

" Hello," Mark called. "Is anyone there? Me and my friend need to ask you a few things." There was silence. Mark tapped his right foot, twitching his arms, as he was abrupt. Mark then proceeded to tap on the door. " Please, we need help! Please!" More silence; the sound of Tim tapping on the equipment breaking the silence.

Than the door opened. Mark stuttered seeing the middle-age woman in the doorway. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and orange leather skirt, brown open-toed shoes, amber eyes, dry skin, and green bandanna around her head. Marcus thought her face looked strikingly similar to Tim's mother.

" Well, howdy there, stranger," The middle-aged woman greeted. " What's a young stud like you doing _out _here?"

Marcus's face blushed bright red, " _Stud? W-what's that all about." _

" Ain't it queer finding you two out this late?"

" _She sounds Midwestern," _Mark pondered. " _Shoot, this is going to be difficult._ Hello, my name is Mark, and the person behind me is—"

" Mark!" Tim shouted. Mark and the Midwestern woman looked at Tim as he was standing ontop of her lawnmower and riding it like a horse as it cut through the grass. " This is SO COOL! You've gotta try this!"

" Tim Pandachuck. God, what an idiot."

###

Dartz and his young brother were heading straight for the house Akane, on the top of trees.

" D-Dar… Dartz," Dartz's little brother stuttered to say. " I-I-I… I don't believe…"

Dartz stopped moving. Dartz's little brother collided straight into him; he couldn't keep track of Dartz's motives. Dartz reached behind and grabbed his brother's neck. choking noises were gasped

" Hush, brother," Dartz said, the sound of cracking bones was heard in his brother's neck. " Y'know, there were times I would've _killed_ you. But _you _are my brother… I could never decimate my little brother, Dag."

**Flashback**

_A group of people wearing turquoise green armor and carrying katana's journeyed through a field of flowers. _

_One of the group found the flowers revolting; he put his left hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. _

" _Dartz-san!" One of the men said. " Lookie here!" Dartz looked too the man that called for him. He had short greasy red hair, dry skin, and small gray eyes. A few cuts were on his armor, a scratch mark on his right cheek, and chapped lips. The man held a dozen of white tullips. " These are beautiful—" _

_Dartz came at the solider and choked him around his throat. The choking dyed down, the man was dying, as his body grew lifeless and he driveled bubbly liquids out his mouth. _

" _There is no room for dainty things in my life, solider…" Dartz released his grip on the man's neck, and he crashed brutally on the ground. All the other people around Dart gasped in surprise. " Well, what are you standing around for!? Get moving!" _

**Flashback End**

" _Dartz has always been so cold!" _Dag pondered to himself. " _There hasn't been a sole survivor whenever someone messes with him."_

Dartz fell off a tree branch he perched on, and his legs landed roughly on the ground. Dartz than spinned coolly around and turned to face Dag. " Get down here, you coward! Our execution awaits for no one! Akane Hirugumi must die!"

###

Tim and Mark walked with the middle aged woman to a living room. They were startled by two female figures. One was a teenage girl with black hair tied into a bun, wearing a traditional hakama, straw sandals, with two swords attached to a brown leather belt. The other was a small girl, had silver hair, a gray tank-top with a flower symbol on it, caprice that was a black flower on the white side, and strap sandals.

" Shi, Akane, we've got company," The woman called for the two girls.

Both girls stopped what they were _doing_, stood up, and bowed their heads, " My name is Akane," The black hair girl greeted. " And my name is Shi," The smaller one greeted.

" My, aren't your daughters lovely, old woman," Tim carelessly said.

" Daughters?" The woman questioned, rubbed the bandana wrapped around her head. " Oh, no. Only Shi's my daughter. I found Akane passed out on the shores of our island, decided to nurture her back to health, and she hasn't left me since."

Both Tim and Mark brushed their heads, they were eyeballing Akane and Shi; the room was surprisingly quiet. Mark however felt too speak his mind:

" So, how long has Akane been staying with you, madam?"

" Several weeks," The old lady speaked, a ting of giggle inside her throat. " She says: there's no home for her to return too."

" She seems kinda like a freeloader," Tim piqued up; his mind was in the moment. " I mean, doesn't it seem pretty unfair to be in the same place this long because you're afraid to go to your own hom—"

Mark reached his hands back, squeezed Tim around his neck, as choking noises gasped from his mouth. " You….you…you…" Mark was _thinking _of his next words, stroked his chin, than heard his answer: " Dimwit." " Thanks. YOU DIMWIT!"

The old lady found Mark and Tim's arguing to be humorous—but who wouldn't—two grown men were wrestling each other. Akane and Shi also joined in the old lady's laughter.

###

Dag and Dartz finally reached the house Akane was staying in.

Dag took out a locket made of silver alloy and shaped like a heart locket under his shirt. Dag opened the locket and saw a picture of him, his brother Dartz, and his father-sensei sandwich hugging with _him _in the center.

" We used to have so much fun," Dartz thought outloud, but not loud enough for Dartz to hear. " What happened to you, Dartz?"

Dartz walked up to the house. Dartz was visualizing him getting into the house and disrupting Akane of her home. However, waited for his little brother.

" This is it, Dag," Dartz said, his attention was on the house. " Today is the day we kill Akane Hirugumi and take the bounty on her head."

Dag looked down. He didn't want to hurt Akane; he just wanted to do _something _right. There was no sympathy with Dartz—his big brother—person who could kill him at any moment.

Dag finally summed up enough courage to speak, " Dartz, do we really have to do this? I mean, we can't just attack Akane now. Maybe we could just hold off until tomorrow and—"

Dag felt an agonizing pain on his right cheek. Dag knew what was _coming_, he tried to not _think _about it, but Dartz wasn't listening to him and instead slashed at him with his most deadly move: Stealth Slither.

Dag collapsed, having a small cut in his right cheek. " Don't you get it yet, you dolt?" Dartz said. " This is our chance. Before Akane _was _expecting us to attack her in daylight. But now the moon is full and she's conversing with those wretched women." Dartz smiled, " Time for Operation Gecko."

###

Mark and the girls were silent by the grotesque image of Tim shoving food from a bowl down his mouth with a fork. Tim had already eaten 12 bowls of food and they were piled on his left.

Shi leaned up to Akane's left, whispered in her ear, " Akane, he eats like a pig,"

" No, he doesn't," Mark smiled. " Pigs can't use cutlery. He's more of a starving monkey."

Tim finished eating and raised his bowl up to the middle-aged mother. " More please."

Everyone fell comically on the ground.

The middle-aged woman was the first to get back up. " Don't you think you've had enough." Tim put his bowl down. He rubbed his head for half a second, then stopped, said, " You're right. I should _save _room for dessert."

The middle-aged woman fell back down. Akane was the next to get up. Akane said, " My, it's no wonder boys are able to work so long. They've got plenty of _fat _to help them. We girls could ignore that and still be doable."

Tim looked at the smiling face of Akane. " You're a girl?" Tim reached out and squeezed the right throb sticking out Akane's chest. Akane was blushful, her cheeks were red, however, wasn't annoyed by Tim. " Yep, you're a girl alright. Heh heh heh!"

Mark got back up and then he smacked Tim behind his head. Tim promptly rubbed the spot where Mark had slapped him. " Ow, that really hurt, Mark." Mark growled, " Well, it serves you right, you pervert. How _many _times do _I _have to tell you: you can't touch _women _there, idiot."

Mark was expecting Akane to be annoyed by Mark touching her, however, he instead heard a laughing noise from her mouth. " _What, they like being fondled?" _

" You guys are funny!" Shi the daughter of the mother laughed.

" Yeah, you two are a real riot!" Akane laughed.

" You two should be in stand-up comedy!" The women laughed, but soon stopped. " Oh, that reminds me. I haven't _introduced _myself properly. I am Cherry Hawa. I am the _working _girl of this hous—"

Cherry Hawa was blushful. Tim moved up to her, leaned down, and pat her in her lower region. Tim smiled hysterically after _patting _Cherry, and Cherry's cheeks were red. " Yep, you're a girl alright."

Mark grabbed Tim behind his shirt collar and pulled him away. Mark dragged Tim to the kitchen table, pulled him under, but not before grabbing one of the girl's unused spoons.

The sound of beating and yelling was heard, " You NEVER LEARN!"

###

Tim noted that he couldn't touch _anything _around Mark- his cheek looked swelled up by the beating Mark gave him. Tim however was given a comfy seat by the mother of Shi Cherry Hawa, next to Akane, a cup of coco on a cup holder on his side, and ecstatic Shi banging away on her drums.

" Wow, cool!_" _Tim thought outloud. " Keep playing, keep playing!"

Tim optimistically clapped his hands together. Meanwhile, he watched Akane cheering Shi on as well. There was something peculiar about Akane Tim _couldn't _put his finger on, but was too busy watching Shi play to really think about it.

" That's the WAY, Shi!" Akane cheered high-pitch. " Bang THOSE drums!"

Akane's cheering seemed to encourage Shi. Shi was playing faster, stronger and with more enthusiasm. It was then Mark promptly pulled a plate of fish out of nowhere.

" Eat up, Tim," Mark said. " I caught these while you _were _asleep on the boat. Eat up."

Tim looked at the fish, licking his lips seductively, but then pushed the plate away. " No, you should have it, Mark. You are the one with hy…hypo…hyp—"

"Hypoglycemia, yes. I need food more than most people, yes, but unlike you I control my ways of inclination. There's virtually nothing that prejudices me. Now eat."

Mark pushed the plate of fish back to Tim. Tim did the same to Mark; it was a rare action for the young man to push food away, but thought he'd want it more. However, Mark pushed the plate to Tim and then walked away.

" Hey, um, if you aren't going to eat that, I'll eat it for you," Akane suggested, wariness for food sat upon her face .

" No, it's MY food!" Tim picked the fish up one by one and gobbled them whole, then spat their bones out. Tim belched after eating six whole fish. " Mark _made _them just for me."

###

Cherry Hawa walked out of her house. She didn't want to disturb the girls or their indulgence—she liked to look at the moon when it was out. Cherry remembered the first time she gazed at the illustrious moon, she was just a little girl and had nothing but a harmonica to keep _her _company. Cherry passed her harmonica over to Shi, but Shi passed it to Akane, and so handcrafted her _daughter _wooden drums.

Cherry liked to sit on the porch as she stared up at the illustrious moon. Cherry pondered all the facts about the moon: could there be other's living on it?

" Seriously, I don't know how I can be so lucky," Cherry said to the moon. " I've been blessed with a beautiful, smart daughter, a cunning yet sweet girl, and even have travellers visit me. Do I really deserve such luxury?"

Cherry pondered about her life and all her _things_. She didn't want to tell Shi…but her guilt was prying through her heart every day, and it became harder to sober.

It was during _then _Cherry felt a pair of clammy hands grab her from behind, choking, stopping all the air in Cherry's mouth.

" _What… is going on_?"

The face of a man appeared out of nowhere and took up here eye space. Cherry Hawa succumb to the strength in the man. She feared his soulless devil-like eyes, dampness of his forehead pressing against her and how tight he squeezed her mouth.

" Do you wanna know how I got my scars?" The man said with a cold voice. " When me and my brother were young we had a dad; he liked to get blotto. One _day _he drank a little more than he was suppose _too…_so he started striking me with a crowbar. All I _wanted _was for him to stop—he was my father of a _bastard_! So, I remembered how alcohol affects a consumers breathing and cuffed him. I regret what I did—I should've done it sooner—I wouldn't have these scars."

Cherry could hardly breathe; the baneful man squeezed with all _his _might, as she bemoaned how _no one _could hear her. " P-please… l-let m-me go."

Then there was a cracking noise, and Cherry fell down. The figure stopped Cherry from going anywhere, any minute. The voice of the man, " Let _you_ go? Why would I do something so atrocious? I still have need of you, dead or alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Dartz

Chapter 4

By Fireking23

Tim was lazing off, slumped on the couch Mrs. Hawa owned, and snored gently; his noise blowed a small bubble out.

" _Sure_, _he gets to sleep," _Mark thought, he was cleaning the dishes with Akane. "_ Why is it I'm the one who has to do the most work? Still, I guess I can let it slide. This may be the last time I ever get to talk with him."_

" AHHHH!" Tim shot out of his sleep, screaming. He quickly calmed down, and breathed raspy. " Mark! I-I-It's...horrible!"

Mark and Akane stopped cleaning the dishes. However, they weren't fast enough, they couldn't keep track of Tim as he ran towards the entrance door.

" Tim, what is going on?" Said Mark.

" Yeah, where's the fire?" Akane said.

" It's that nice lady-the one who gave me FOOD! She's in TROUBLE!"

###

Mark, Tim, and Akane was standing in the doorway. As they were outside, standing under the moonlight, they saw Mrs. Hawa, she was tied up by chains against a large tree.

" MRS. HAWA!" Akane shouted, she was petrified seeing her tied up. " Hold ON... we're coming to SAVE YOU!"

" Don't come any CLOSER!" Screamed Mrs. Hawa. " Those guys, the one's that chained me up, they'll kill you...you come any CLOSER!"

" _Shit... what are we going to do?" _Mark pondered deep in thought. " _This is obviously some kind of trap. But who's the culprit responsible for this? Well, whoever he is, I just want to beat some **sense **into him." _

Mark looked to Tim for ideas, but soon realized he was nowhere too be found. He soon found him; looking around noticed he was running towards Mrs. Hawa daringly.

" I'LL SAVE YOU!"

" Stop, you IDIOT!"

Now, Tim was normally the fastest runner on _his _island, but for some strange reason, he soon found himself to be running exponentially quick. Mark ran past Tim, however, soon found he was leading into his own trap, a long chain with a needle on the tip was lashed out from the woods ahead and stabbed straight into Mark's right palm.

" GUAH!" Mark cried, his hand was spurting blood out. " My ARM!"

Mark shriveled, limped, and collapsed on the ground. Tim wanted to run up to Mark, but Akane disappeared, reappeared in front of Tim and pushed him back.

" Stop; moving is just what HE wants!" Akane shouted, small drops of tears dripped out. " I...just don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

It was a hard time-all four house residents were outside, and it was possible their lives were in jeopardy-forced to cower and hide.

" Well, it seems who've learned some constraint, eh, Akane," A man's voice heckled in the woods. " Too bad I'll have to kill YOU!"

Akane watched in horror, Tim watched in angst, reverence, he noticed a light toned man with green hair walk out of the woods, smiling.

" Dartz..." Akane growled under her breath, she wasn't facing him; she was clinging onto Tim, but recognized him from his _voice_. " You get AWAY from here, you MONSTER!"

" That's not very nice to say, Akane," The man_ tsked. _" We've been through so much together." The man Dartz smiled, his teeth glistened in the light. " I remember the first time I meet you-you were such an amazing woman, even able to stop five of my best fighters, so I had to KILL them!"

Tim blinked. Tim then rubbed the top of his head, pondering to himself, thought, " _Who is this guy Akane's so piqued up about?" _Tim scratched his head, he looked deeper into the man's eyes, as the site perplexed him. " Akane...who is this strange man?"

Akane however was too enraged with Dartz to _pay _any attention to what Tim was saying. " _Y-yo-you...monster." _Akane reached to her hips, pulled a regular katana, and her pure white katana out. " Tim...please stand back."

Tim didn't even get a chance to blink, Akane disappeared, reappeared, and was already near Dartz's body. She slashed her swords towards Dartz, however, two more katana's were swinged out of nowhere and clashed against Akane's sword.

" I won't let you hurt MY brother, Akane!" The voice of Dartz's younger brother said.

Both Akane and Dartz's younger brother showed up-their battle of wits began. Akane slashed both his swords towards Dartz's younger brother, but his brother imitated a comeback, and Akane's swords were _clashed _back.

" Akane!" Tim called, his voice was amplified by his _worries_. " Be careful! He's planning on striking at you on your _right _next!"

" Huh?"

Akane's instinct's took ahold of her, she slashed her swords to the _right_, and they clashed against Dartz's younger brother-they were in a battle of how sturdy they were, neither winning, neither losing, both pushed aback.

" What are YOU doing, Dag?" Dartz said. " Use your special technique!"

" Er...yes, brother, it shall be done."

Dag flicked off his shoes, went barefoot, his feet acted as arms and the toes acted as hands, he grabbed the two tanto hidden in his body, and raised one to his face which he held in his mouth, and the other was held in his foot.

" Four sword style, eh?" Akane smirked, her smile made Dag Dartz's younger brother flinch. " Most people would've just stuck with only _two _swords, but I'm amazed someone could handle such a unyielding technique."

" _D-did_.. _Akane really just compliment her enem_y?" Tim thought to himself. " _Akane...you're so cool..." _

Dag changed maneuvers, he swayed his right toe, and tossed his katana into the air, and caught it with his mouth. " Gdddee ( Let's dance)!" Dag gibbered with his sword on his mouth.

Dag hopped, his right foot was his only support, limped quickly towards the two sword-wielder Akane; she had her two swords crossed.

It was than both swords clashed, small sparks came out, and Akane and Dag were both pushed aback, then went back to slashing at each other.

" Jius geei youslf up, aend we'll releaske your frund ( Just give yourself up, and we'll release your friend, Akane)!" Dag exclaimed, he was stressed by the battle, as his voice was gibbered by his swords hilt.

" Forget IT!" Akane retorted, her white hilted blade just blocked two of Dag's swords at the same time. " I'll be dead before I _give up_!"

" I wouldn't say _never _if I were you, Akane," Dag smirked, his chuckle echoed through the forest. " Just as you've noticed; I happen to have your friend as a hostage. And if you ever expect to see her alive again... give yourself up, and hope for redemption."

Akane actually considered giving herself up, but _it _was only for a second, but still _long _enough for Dag to sneak down under Akane and jab her in her waist. Akane gasped, her breath was short, as Akane pulled the blade out of her waist, frowning.

" It took you long enough to show some loyalty from your obstinacy, Dag," Dartz smirked, he had his arms crossed when he said it. " Now... kill her."

Dag's body trembled; he was scared at the very thought of _killing _someone. He was scared of looking into Akane's eyes, and staring at the fear in her eyes. However, he also remembered his brother Dartz...

**Flashback**

_" Please!" Dartz's loyal subject Hallse pleaded. " D-don't...kill m-" _

_Dartz grasped Hallse by his neck, pushed him against the nearby wall, and listened to his blood curdling cries. _

_" You failed me, Hallse." Dartz tightened his grip on Hallse's neck, his cries of pain elevated. " There is no second chances!" The veins on Hallse's neck popped out, his face blushed red. " Good-bye, Hallse..."_

_At the time, Dag's watched Dartz choke Hallse to death, petrified. _

**Flashback End**

Dag was loosing his edge-he couldn't hold onto his weapon any longer, and instead let it fall too the ground.

" I CAN'T!" Dag cried. " P-please, Dartz, have MERCY!"

Dartz scoffed, his arms crossed tightened, remarked, " Are _you _crazy, Dag? Do you know who this woman is? Do you have any idea how _much _she means?"

" W-why...Dartz? What happened to my older brother who had a dream? Sure... that dream was _to _take over the world, but at least we had _some _laughs."

" Those DAYS are over, Dag! It's time you get SOME sense into your thick-skull! KILL HER!"

Dag was in a pickle, didn't know what too do, his head was woozy, and his options were running thin. However, just when things reached the climax of his insomia, Dag dropped his sword, and screamed as he held his head with both his arms.

" AAAGGGH!"

Dag's respiration was growing thin, he could hardly breath, as it felt as though his lungs were swelled up. Dartz however didn't feel the same pains Dag had, he just stared at him, frowning, disappointed.

" Guess I'll have to kil-"

Dartz couldn't believe it, but a rock was thrown at him, and scraped his chin along the way.

" YOU..." Dartz heard the sound of Tim shout, he couldn't believe his ears. " YOU DON'T GET TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"


End file.
